justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDFanmade/Just Dance Wish
Just Dance Wish '''is a game that will not be coming out, that I created myself. I created the songlist myself, and hope you guys like it! :) ''This is not real!!'' Gameplay Features *'''Just Dance: Choose a song and dance to it. *'World Dance Floor': Compete with dancers from all around the world, in different modes, such as: Boss Fight, Team Battle, and Tournaments! *'Battle': Choose your side and battle in custom dances. *'Playlists': Create your own playlists and dance to custom made playlists from other dancers. Tracklist There are 66 tracks in this game total (Including: code songs and exclusives) *'©' - This song can only be unlocked in Just Dance Wish by a code. *'(BBE)' - Best Buy exclusive *'(AGS)' - Game Stores exclusive Code Songs or UPLAY *'(UC)' - Gotten by unlocking every single code song. *(UPLAY) - A song that can be unlocked through UPLAY. Removed Songs These are songs that were supposed to be in the game, but were cancelled. Alternate Routines There are 16 alternate routines. Puppet Master Mode Party Master Mode is present in this installment. Battle Mode Just Dance Unlimited {| border="3" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="width:800px;" class="article-table" |- ! scope="col"|Song ! scope="col"|Artist ! scope="col"|Year ! scope="col"|Mode ! scope="col"|Difficulty ! scope="col"|Effort ! scope="col"|Square ! scope="col"|Release |- |'Adoration To Happiness (快乐崇拜)' |Angela Chang & Wilber Pan |2004 |Duet |Hard |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Disturbia' |Rihanna |2008 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Lump' |The Presidents of the United States of America |1995 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Forget You' |Cee Lo Green |2010 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Same Old Love' |Selena Gomez |2015 |Trio |Hard |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Ievan Polkka' |Hatsune Miku |2007 |Solo |Easy |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Sympathy for the Devil' |The Rolling Stones |1969 |Solo |Easy |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Gee' |Girls' Generation |2011 |Trio |Medium |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Wannabe' |The Spice Girls |1996 |Solo |Easy |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Black Widow' |Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora |2014 |Solo |Medium |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Bboom Bboom' |MOMOLAND |2018 |Trio |Hard |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Ninja Re Bang Bang' |Kyary Pamyu Pamyu |2012 |Trio |Hard |Intense | |Available at Release |- |'Mayores' |Becky G ft. Bad Bunny |2017 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Tamta Dziewczyna' |Sylwia Grzeszczak |2016 |Solo |Medium |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Dance All Nite' |Anja |2011 |Solo |Medium |Low | |Available at Release |- |'Baby Don't Stop Now' |Anja |2011 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'Man Down' |Rihanna |2010 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'thank u, next' |Ariana Grande |2018 |Solo |Hard |Moderate | |Available at Release |- |'S.O.S.' |Rihanna |2006 |Solo |Medium |Low | |November |- |'S.O.S.' |Rihanna |2006 |Solo |Medium |Low | |November |- |'Pump Up the Jam' |Technotronic |1989 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |November |- |'Only Girl (In The World)' |Rihanna |2010 |Solo |Easy |Low | |November |- |'Crazy Little Thing' |Anja |2012 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |November |- |'Bebe' |Divine Brown |2008 |Solo |Easy |Low | |November |- |'Here Comes the Hotstepper' |The Hit Crew |2007 |Solo |Medium |Low | |November |- |'Brand New Start' |Anja |2012 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |November |- |'Respect' |Aretha Franklin |1967 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |November |- |'Umbrella' |Rihanna ft. Jay-Z |2007 |Solo |Easy |Low | |November |- |'F.U.' |Little Mix |2017 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |November |- |'Show Me How You Burlesque' |Christina Aguilera |2010 |Solo |Medium |Intense | |November |- |'Jungle Boogie' |Kool and the Gang (Studio Musicians) |1973 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |December |- |'Can't Get You Out of My Head' |Kylie Minogue |2001 |Solo |Medium |Low | |December |- |'Moving On Up' |M People |1993 |Solo |Easy |Low | |December |- |'Bedtime Stories (床边故事)' |Jay Chou (周杰倫) |2016 |Dance Crew |Hard |Intense | |December |- |'Big Dreamer (大梦想家)' |TFBOYS (加油男孩) |2015 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |December |- |'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' |David Guetta ft. Sia |2012 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |December |- |'Pon de Replay' |Rihanna |2005 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |December |- |'All I Want for Christmas is You' |Mariah Carey |1994 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |December |- |'Satellite' |Lena Meyer-Landrut |2010 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |December |- |'Underneath the Tree' |Kelly Clarkson |2013 |Duet |Hard |Moderate | |December |- |'Let's Get It Started' |The Black Eyed Peas |2003 |Solo |Hard |Moderate | |January |- |'Speedy Gonzalez' |David Hess (Los Pimientos Locos) |1961 |Duet |Easy |Moderate | |January |- |'Diamonds' |Rihanna |2012 |Solo |Medium |Low | |January |- |'Womanizer' |Britney Spears |2008 |Solo |Easy |Low | |January |- |'Spice Up Your Life' |Spice Girls |1996 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |January |- |'Mickey' |Toni Basil |1982 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |January |- |'When I Grow Up' |The Pussycat Dolls |2008 |Solo |Easy |Low | |January |- |'The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)' |Cher |1990 |Duet |Easy |Low | |January |- |'Where Have You Been' |Rihanna |2012 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |January |- |'Born to be Wild' |Steppenwolf |1968 |Solo |Easy |Low | |January |- |'Ain't No Other Man' |Christina Aguilera (The Girly Team) |2006 |Solo |Medium |Low | |January |- |'Timber' |Pitbull ft. Ke$ha |2013 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |January |- |'Follow Me' |E-Girls |2012 |Solo |Hard |Intense | |January |- |'Nice For What' |Drake |2018 |Solo |Easy |Low | |January |- |'We Can't Stop' |Miley Cyrus |2013 |Solo |Easy |Low | |January |- |'Juice' |Lizzo |2019 |Solo |Medium |Intense | |January |- |'American Boy' |Estelle ft. Kanye West |2008 |Duet |Easy |Low | |February |- |'Baby Zouk' |Dr. Creole |1999 |Duet |Medium |Intense | |February |- |'Why Oh Why' |Love Letter |2008 |Duet |Easy |Low | |February |- |'Me and My Broken Heart' |Rixton |2014 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |February |- |'Papaoutai' |Stromae |2013 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |February |- |'Rock Lobster' |The B-52's |1978 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |February |- |'Little Apple (小苹果)' |Chopstick Brothers |2014 |Duet |Easy |Low | |February |- |'Kiss Kiss' |Prince Royce |2013 |Duet |Easy |Moderate | |February |- |'Ain’t No Mountain High Enough' |Marvin Gaye, Tammi Terrell |1967 |Duet |Easy |Low | |February |- |'Acerola Taiso no Uta' |Humbert Humbert |2010 |Duet |Easy |Low | |February |- |'POP STAR (カバー)' |Ms. Ooja |2012 |Duet |Medium |Low | |February |- |'One Thing' |One Direction |2011 |Duet |Medium |Low | |February |- |'Come On Eileen' |Dexys Midnight Runners |1982 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |March |- |'So Good' |B.o.B |2012 |Solo |Medium |Low | |March |- |'Toxic' |Britney Spears |2003 |Solo |Medium |Low | |March |- |'Some Catchin’ Up To Do' |Sammy |2012 |Solo |Easy |Intense | |March |- |'Tell Your World' |Hatsune Miku |2012 |Solo |Easy |Low | |March |- |'A Little Less Conversation' |Elvis Presley vs. JXL |2002 |Solo |Easy |Low | |March |- |'I Don't Feel Like Dancin' |Scissor Sisters |2006 |Solo |Medium |Intense | |March |- |'Viva Las Vegas' |Elvis Presley |1963 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |March |- |'D.A.N.C.E.' |Justice |2007 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |March |- |'Sweet But Psycho' |Ava Max |2018 |Solo |Easy |Low | |March |- |'Jungle Drum' |Emilíana Torrini |2009 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |April |- |'Good Girl' |Carrie Underwood |2012 |Solo |Easy |Low | |April |- |'When I Kissed the Teacher' |ABBA |1976 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |April |- |'Dancing Queen (Prom Night)' |ABBA |1976 |Solo |Easy |Low | |April |- |'Problem' |Ariana Grande |2014 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |April |- |'Jin Go Lo Ba' |Fatboy Slim |2004 |Solo |Medium |Low | |April |- |'Alright' |Supergrass |1995 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |April |- |'Groove is in the Heart' |Deee-Lite |1990 |Solo |Medium |Low | |April |- |'Proud Mary' |Ike & Tina Turner |1971 |Solo |Easy |Intense | |April |- |'Brighter Than the Sun' |Colbie Caillat |2011 |Solo |Easy |Low | |April |- |'Cardiac Caress' |Sweat Invaders |2012 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Touch Me Want Me' |Sweat Invaders |2011 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Boomsday' |Sweat Invaders |2011 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Merengue' |Sweat Invaders |2011 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Dun N’ Dusted' |Sweat Invaders |2011 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Skin-To-Skin' |Sweat Invaders |2008 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'Beat Match Until I’m Blue' |Sweat Invaders |2009 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'I Was Made For Lovin’ You' |Kiss |1979 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |May |- |'In the Summertime' |Mungo Jerry |1970 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |June |- |'Iko Iko' |Mardi Gras |1953 |Solo |Easy |Moderate | |June |- |'Funplex (CSS Remix)' |B-52's |2008 |Solo |Easy |Low | |June |- |'Addicted to You' |Avicii |2013 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |June |- |'Bulletproof' |La Roux |2009 |Solo |Medium |Intense | |June |- |'Beautiful Liar' |Beyoncé & Shakira |2007 |Solo |Medium |Low | |June |- |'Price Tag' |Jessie J |2011 |Solo |Medium |Low | |June |- |'Electric Boy' |KARA |2012 |Solo |Medium |Low | |June |- |'Ring My Bell' |Anita Ward |1979 |Solo |Easy |Low | |June |- |'Jump in the Line' |The Sunlight Shakers |1961 |Duet |Medium |Moderate | |June |- |'Funhouse' |P!nk |2008 |Solo |Medium |Moderate | |June |- |'DARE' |Gorillaz |2005 |Solo |Easy |Low | |June |- |'Mona Lisa' |Britney Spears |2005 |Solo |Hard |Moderate | |June |- |'Kiss You' |One Direction |2013 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |July |- |'Kiss You' |One Direction |2013 |Six Player Dance Crew |Medium |Low | |July |- |'Wild Wild West' |Will Smith |1999 |Dance Crew |Hard |Low | |July |- |'Go Go Summer!' |KARA |2011 |Dance Crew |Hard |Moderate | |July |- |'Best Song Ever' |One Direction |2013 |Dance Crew |Medium |Moderate | |July |- |'Blame It on the Boogie' |Mick Jackson |1979 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |July |- |'Night Boat To Cairo' |Madness |2009 |Dance Crew |Easy |Intense | |July |- |'Growl (咆哮)' |EXO |2013 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |July |- |'She Looks So Perfect' |5 Seconds of Summer |2014 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |July |- |'Bar Bar Bar' |Crayon Pop |2014 |Dance Crew |Medium |Moderate | |July |- |'What Makes You Beautiful' |One Direction |2011 |Dance Crew |Easy |Moderate | |July |- |'4x4' |Miley Cyrus |2013 |Dance Crew |Medium |Moderate | |July |- |'Us Under The Sunshine (阳光下的我们)' |Wanting Qu |2013 |Dance Crew |Easy |Low | |July |- |'Scream & Shout' |will.i.am ft. Britney Spears |2012 |Dance Crew |Easy |Moderate | |July |- ''More Coming!!'' Category:Blog posts